


Surprise birthday present

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Richlee fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee was on the set of Halt & Catch Fire when he received a surprise happy birthday party from the crew. But he suddenly felt sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise birthday present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenJewel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/gifts).



> Dedicated to GreenJewel for the challenge “one pairing one sentence” on Tumblr: http://alwayschoosingdamon.tumblr.com/post/111909165950/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you
> 
> She challenged me with RichLee and sentence number 6: "Is there any reason you're naked on my bed?"
> 
> Disclaimer: These people appear in my fic belong to themselves. I own nothing except the story below.
> 
> This is my first RichLee fanfic and since English isn't my native tongue, please forgive any grammar and typing mistake. Comments are appreciated. Hope you guy enjoy :">

Lee welcomed the new day with greets and cheerful smile from almost everyone he met on the way to his make-up trailer. It was just a normal day on set. People were busy around. They were talking, chatting, preparing, discussing or just sharing a cup of coffee in the kitchen. Lee entered the kitchen department and was about to pour him a cup of hot steaming coffee then suddenly someone gave it to him. “For you, Lee. Wish you a sweet day.” A woman from the costume team smiled at him. He took the cup and said thank you then the woman gave him another mysterious smile before she left. It wasn’t strange to have someone giving him a cup of coffee, still he thought there’s something which he didn’t quite get. But he soon forgot it as the director called for his name and they began to start shooting.

 

They took break between takes and it became weirder and weirder to the American actor that everyone either smiled or greeted him with sweet words whenever they passed him. Did he make fun of himself? Or were they playing prank on him? He thought and soon drove away it as it was ridiculous since everyone had been really nice to him. His innocent mind couldn’t think they would make fun of him or something. But what was it that he missed about the whole thing? It seemed people were congratulating him on something but he hadn’t won any award recently.

 

At the end of the day, the situation started to mess him up. Lee rubbed his hair when suddenly someone tapped him hard from behind. He jumped up, turned around and was surprised by the whole crew standing behind and all said “Happy birthday, Lee.”

 

Now that he remembered today was his birthday. He gave a sheepish smile. How could he forget his own birthday? God helps his Dory’s brain, Lee thought as he stepped up, shyly accepted everyone’s cheers. They made a big birthday cake whose shape was his face in chibi style with two red cheeks and massive eye-brows. He was moved beyond words. It had been a long time since he celebrated his birthday with a big group of people.

 

 

“Come on, Lee. Flew the candle, make your wish and let us eat that cutie face of yours. We have been waiting whole day.” Someone from the back said to which everyone laughed and Lee just smiled again.

 

 

He stepped near the cake, flew the candles then made a very quick wish. He cut the cake, shared with everyone else and had one piece for him, he went to a corner and just said there, looked at the crew. Then he left out a long sigh.

 

Though he was grateful that everyone had prepared all of this for him, Lee couldn’t help feeling sad. It was disrespectful, he though. He should have go there and being cheerful and enjoyed the party with everyone. He should have appreciated their effort more than just sitting here, being gloomy. Lee wanted to punch himself so much right now.

 

But why everyone remember except _him_?

 

Lee bit his lower lips, thinking about his lover. The British man had always been considerate towards him. He remembered even the smallest thing about Lee which he, himself had never noticed before. So it was strange that he didn’t remember Lee’s birthday at all. No message. No phone call. No gift.

 

Lee drove that self-fish thought away. Richard was an actor himself. He, too, had many projects to work with. Moreover, they were both grown up so this kind of celebration wasn’t an important event anymore.

 

Was it? Lee wondered then all of sudden, someone poked him from behind.

 

 

“Oh, it’s you. You’ve frightened me.” He looked back and saw his publicist standing there with thoughtful expression on her face.

 

“Are you alright? You look tired, Lee.” She said with worrying voice.

 

“I’m fine.” He waved his hands, tried to smile.

 

“You know you can’t lie to people what you’re feeling, Lee. It’s written on your face.”

 

“Oh really…” he stopped and looked at the cake in his hands then lifted his head in a quick sweep “Don’t worry. I’m good.”

 

“We don’t have any more shoot today so why don’t you go back to your trailer and take some rest?” she suggested.

 

“I can’t… This is my birthday…”

 

“I’ll tell them that you have an urgent call or something. They’ll understand. They all love you Lee. You should go back to your trailer now.” She insisted. There’s something in her voice told Lee that she was planning something mischievous.

 

“Why are you so insisting?” he narrowed his eyes but his mouth curved into a smile.

 

“I worry for you. Just that. Now go.” She pulled him up, took the plate in his hand and pushed him away from the set.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll go, lady. You’re acting really strange. I’ll go find out what you’re planning behind my back, dear.” He smirked at her before leaving the set to go back to his trailer.

 

 

He opened the door, stepped inside and turned the light on. At the moment, he suddenly crashed himself to the door and looked horrified.

 

 

“OMG! You could give me a heart attack, you know? What are you doing here?” he shouted at the man who was lying on his bed now. His cheeks turned red because of the “ _condition_ ” of said man.

 

“Have I not already done that to you?” The man replied in deep, British voice.

 

 

Lee smirked, slowly stood up, and walked to the bed. Richard was lying on the bed with his head on his arm and the blanket was pulled to cover half of his naked body. Lee crossed his arm in front of the man.

 

 

“So, is there any reason you are naked on my bed now?” He asked to which the man only grinned and pulled the blanked away.

 

 

The American actor immediately felt a twist in his stomach and the red on his cheeks spread to his ear because of what was revealed before his eyes. The Brit didn’t wear anything at all and he had a big, red bow tied around his member. Lee bit his lower lip hard, tried to calm himself.

 

 

“Well, I’m delivering a gift from Mr. Richard Armitage to Mr. Lee Pace. Are you Mr. Pace?” He asked with a smirk at the corner of his mouth. His blue eyes pierced through Lee, making the American quivered.

 

“How kind of him!” Lee sat down at the edge of his bed. “Yes, I am Mr. Pace. Where do I sign then, Mr. Delivery.” He asked with a mischievous smile on his red face.

 

“Right there.” Richard made a gesture of his head towards the red bow. Soon, Lee moved his finger to that bow and pulled it loose. Richard’s half-hardened member pointed at him. Lee licked his lips unconsciously.

 

“Could you tell Mr. Armitage that I’m happy with the gift?”

 

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?”

 

 

As soon as he finished his sentence, Richard grabbed Lee’s hands, pulled him down and climbed on top of the American. Lee looked quite surprise by the act but he soon raised his hands to pull the other man closer and gave him a kiss. Their kiss was passionate, hungry and hard as they hadn’t seen each other for quite a long time. How they missed each other warm? The phone call, text and even Skype chat could not fill up the gap between them. They crashed their teeth together. Their tongue was dancing against each other. They lost into each other feeling. Lee felt hot and itchy as Richard pressed their body together and teased him with his hard member. Lee felt like every single cell in his body were craving for the touch of the Brit. He couldn’t wait longer.

 

Lee pushed Richard hard so the man was lying on his back. But before he could do anything to the Brit, Richard caught his hands and pinned them to the bed.

 

 

“It’s your day. Let me please you.” He whispered in Lee’s ear.

 

 

Lee smiled happily to his lover and sat there with his back leaned against the wall of the trailer when Richard unbuttoned his pain using his teeth. His chest rose a little bit and he gave a short gasp as the other man suck at the bulge in his underwear. Lee stretched his hand to touch Richard’s head. Though his hair was too short to hold onto now, it was still soft to the touch and Lee just loved it. He moaned when his lover pulled his member out and started licking its head. He looked at the man with appreciation clear in his eyes. How he missed seeing Richard from this view? The Brit loved slow sex. He proceeded with tender care, watching every reaction from Lee and trying his best to please the American.

 

He licked along the length of Lee’s cock. First, he just brushed his lips then the tongue joined. Lee clutched at the bed sheet while his head was leaning backward. The sensation from down there was too much. Then suddenly, Richards sucked deep Lee’s balls. The action earned an “Ahh” sound from the American.

 

 

“Spread yourself, Lee.” He commanded in his deep, barbaric voice and Lee obeyed. He bent his leg and spread his body wide.

 

 

Richard pulled Lee to the right angle so that he could touch the red hole with his tongue, teasing it. Lee immediately grabbed at Richard’s hair and gave a long moan because of the sudden intrusion. Lee licked around the tight ring of muscle, pushed it lightly from time to time and felt Lee raised his body every time he did so. The temperature inside the trailer seemed to increase as Lee felt it was too hot now. His body was too sensitive to every touch from his lover. His heart beat fast and he began to sweat. He closed his eyes. His hole was itching and wanted to be filled by that hard and big of Richard.

 

 

“Rich… please…” He spoke between breaths.

 

“It’s your birthday, love. I want to make you feel good. Slow is good.” He smirked, looked up to see Lee breathing hard.

 

“No.” He shook his head “I want it fast. Please…”

 

“As you wish then.” Richard finished as soon as he put two of his fingers into his mouth and wet them thoroughly. Then before Lee realized, he pushed one finger in the tight, red hole and make Lee went “Ugg”.

 

“Too fast?” The dark hair man asked to which Lee only shook his head slightly.

 

 

The British man had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he slid the finger deeper. He was amazed by the tightness of Lee but when he remembered the last time they had sex then he understood. His lover definitely needed a careful preparation though he had said that he wanted it rough and fast and part of Richard agreed with the idea. How could he resist such a gorgeous tightness, so eager to be filled by him? The thought of being squeezed so hard inside the man sent down an electric wave to his lower part.

 

Lee was moaning now with his eyes shut and his pretty mouth half opened. His muscle eased little by little, swallowing Richard’s finger in to the last knuckle. The Brit half withdrew it then pushed back in. He repeated the action for a few times then added another finger. Lee immediately tightened his grip on the bed sheet and left out a loud moan. Richard couldn’t help a soft smile on his face at the reaction. He began to stretch inside Lee and the other man groaned unceasingly together with “Oh dear God” from time to time.

 

Richard leaned forward for Lee’s lips. He kissed hungrily and Le returned it passionately. The American moaned in the kiss as those fingers were working him open. To tell the truth, he had been in a mixture of feeling from early today till now. On one side, he missed the man so bad that he just wanted Richard to savage him, to mark him over and over. He loved the pleasure the man was bringing to him. But accompanied the pleasure was the pain. They had been separated for a long time and if the Brit had done it fast, his body wouldn’t have bare the pain. Lee knew it because just two fingers but he felt like he was doing it the first time. Therefore, he let the man set the pace and allowed his own body more time to get used to it.

 

As the thought passed, he felt Richard pulled his fingers out. The sudden empty made him feel uncomfortable and longing. He opened his eyes and saw the man got himself ready. He blinked at Richard’s cock in full length, hard, in dark red and already dripping at the top.

 

 

“Are you ready?” His lovers ask in a deep, husky voice and Lee nodded.

 

“Give it to me, dear.” He whispered. He lifted his leg and wrapped it around the man’s waist as Richard entered him slowly. The head went it and both of them puckered.

 

“Oh God, Lee…” Richard breathed heavily and gave a deep breath as he went the whole way in. Lee jerked his back up and clutched at the bed sheet. “You’re so fucking tight.”

 

“And you’re… so… big…” Lee said between breaths. His thick brows nearly touched each other as he tried to relax his body.

 

 

They waited for a while. Richard lifted up to find Lee’s mouth and crashed their lips together. The American totally gave in, left the lead for his lover while he was lying there, taking all the sweet and pleasure. Richard deepened the kiss and began to move. Lee suddenly pulled away and gasped heavily. He hold onto the other man’s neck, bit his lower lip to shut any loud voice coming out. Richard held Lee in one hand while he placed the other on the bed as a supporting point. He pushed in and up and earned an “Ahh” sound from the other. Lee’s fingernails were digging deep on his back now. The man was in great pleasure and pain as Richard saw sweat was all over his face. But he, himself, was no better. Lee’s warm hole was killing his member now. It was so tight and hot and wonderful.

 

 

“Are you alright, Lee?” He whispered. Lee just nodded with his eyes still closed. “Look at me… so I know you are.”

 

 

A few second and Lee opened his eyes to look at Richard. Those green orbs were filled with unshed tears that made Richard’s heart kept a beat. He leaned in quickly to kiss Lee on his forehead and so deepened his thrusting which in turn earned another muffed sound from the American.

 

 

“I’m sorry… Do you want me to stop?” He asked with worry.

 

“Don’t you dare stop.” Lee replied “I’m fine. Move!”

 

Richard tried so hard to not laugh at his demanding and bull-headed lover. He then continued with his move. He pushed in and up, each time faster and harder than another.

 

The room was filled with their shallow breath, their moan and groan together with the sound of flesh smashing flesh. The temperature increased and Richard sweated all over. He couldn’t feel his own breath now. The man under him was so beautiful and absolutely gorgeous. He took Lee’s member and gave it a few tugs. The other reacted immediately with a curse and his name. He never got bored with his name in Lee’s voice. It was so sweet that went beyond his tolerance but he couldn’t help being addicted to it. He bent down to lick on his lover’s skin. It smelt sweat but there’s a thin layer of fresh smell of grass and a warm, relaxing smell of sunshine. Lee was indeed a sun that shone through the dense fog surrounding his life. He always felt happy and satisfying beside the man, something which he hadn’t thought possible before.

 

He speeded up both his thrusting and his hand on Lee’s cock. He felt he was near the top now and as Lee was mumbling something and reached for him, he knew his lover was in the same state. He gave a few quick strokes and Lee released in his hand. The thick, white liquid was splashed all over Lee’s stomach. Richard reminded himself to taste it later as he thrust in high speed. Now he could only heard their breath and his heart’s beat mingled with each other.

 

A few more minutes and he reached the top. He gave a short gasp as Lee jerked up. He finished all inside the man while kissing him gently.

 

 

“Happy birthday, my love.”

 

“Don’t… don’t pulled it out yet.” Lee suddenly said when Richard was about to pulled away.

 

“You’re so adorable, you know?” Richard wrapped his arms around Lee and stayed like that until his cock was too soft to stay inside the man then he changed their position.

 

 

He lied down with Lee’s front facing him. The other looked at him with half opened eyes, tired but satisfied and a hint of happiness. Lee moved closer and snuggled against Richard’s chest.

 

 

“Thank you for the gift. I love you, dear.” He mumbled softly.

 

“I love you too.” Richard said and as he looked down, he found his lover had already slept peacefully. He smiled and kissed on Lee’s forehead before pulling the blanket over and whispered “Good night, sweet.”

 

End.


End file.
